Mindless Mutated Mangoes
The Mindless Mutated Mangoes is a team on Object Invasion. The formation of the team mostly revolved around random generating, since a random generator determined Lego as a team captain and the members on his team. The team was formerly known as Dank Memes, but was changed to Mindless Mutated Mangoes when Lego was told to change the team name in Chilled to the Bone. When Popsicle joined the game in Never the Same, she was added to the team. The team came to its end in Evade From the Crowd, since the two teams were split into teams of three. Coverage The Dank Memes was formed in Blending the Consequences when iPad's random generator picked Lego as a team captain and the members to be on his team. The challenge was to make the best milkshake, so Lego suggests they make a chocolate milkshake. However, they didn't have ingredients so Button, Cup and Breath Mint are sent to get chocolate from Walmart, leaving the others with nothing to do. Cup later returns with chocolate, and explains they tried stealing it and that Button and Breath Mint were caught by the cops. They make their milkshake. iPad thought it was good, even more so when he tasted the MLG Gangsters' "M&M" milkshake. So they win the challenge. In Don't Strike, Spare my Life, the challenge is a bowling challenge, where each contestant tries to knock down as many bowling pins as they can, and the team with the most pins knocked down win. Some members of the Dank Memes do well, while others don't, and despite having more members than the MLG Gangsters, they still lose the challenge by two points and are up for elimination. Scores Cakey - 4 Lego - 5 Glasses - 10 (strike) Deadpool - (Skipped because he was dead) Cup - 8 Water - 0 (smashed herself with the ball) Phone - 1 Slingshot - 10 (strike) (although he used his own ball) Notebook Paper - 10 (strike) Button - Only mentioned in the deleted scenes and is still unseen, but dialogue suggests he did bad Starbucks - Unseen, even in the deleted scenes Breath Mint - Unknown Total - 54 In Chilled to the Bone, after Lego is ashamed of not noticing that Deadpool is decaying, and Cakey suggests they get their team together, Lego tries discussing team strategies with his team (and with Elastic Band and W.A.W before they notice they're not on his team). They are interrupted by iPad announcing the elimination before Lego gets him to revive Deadpool. After his revival, iPad also announces the team names have to change since the viewers hated the names, so Lego changes it to the Mindless Mutated Mangoes. Starbucks receives the most likes, and Breath Mint is sent to Limbo Island after being eliminated with the most dislikes. The next challenge is a racing challenge, and three contestants from each team are randomly picked to compete. The members chosen from the MMMs are Slingshot, Phone and Cup. The members from the Steaming Sandstorms of Rage are taken out quickly by the MMMs: Slingshot takes out Windows 7, while Ethan gets taken out by Phone and W.A.W (despite the latter being on the same team as Ethan). This is where W.A.W makes a comeback, taking Cup and Phone out. When he takes over Slingshot, Slingshot retaliates by launching his ball past the finish line, winning the challenge for his team. At the end of the episode, Cup is kidnapped by Newspaper. In Never the Same, Lego informs the team that Cup is missing. Slingshot is sure that he's fine, but the rest of the team worry. After seeing iPad's lack of care that Cup is missing, Lego runs away, and Pool follows him. In the meantime, Phone gets brainwashed by Mace. Lego talks about leaving the show, but Pool convinces him to stay. They are then chased by the brainwashed Phone but are able to get away. iPad makes the challenge to find Cup, and eventually to find Phone once Lego and Pool tell him what happened. Before the challenge starts he adds the newcomer Popsicle to the MMMs. The Mindless Mutated Mangoes decide to look for clues by seeing where Cup last was. Slingshot decides to lay back, so the rest of the team leaves him. They find his sweatband and Coffee decides put the DNA on it in a tracker so they can find where Cup is. After learning that he's located at a volcano they make their way there. They start to pick up the pace when they see the volcano, even more so when they see Elastic Band, a member of the other team, near the volcano. Despite their efforts, the volcano entrance closes. This is followed by both teams getting captured, and are at the threat of getting dropped into lava by Mace. At this point Slingshot thinks he should help his team find Cup, but also thinks they're at trouble in the volcano. He gets captured too, and watches Dollar drop into lava as he tries to fight Mace. Slingshot tries to take revenge at Mace by firing his ball at him, but he instead hits Phone and makes him fall in the lava. Though this technically helps since his energy makes the volcano erupt and launches the cage the contestants are in (Cup is also in the cage now) back to iPad. Since the teams brought back Cup at the same time, no one is up for elimination. In Snow More Puns, the challenge is a snowball fight, though Coffee is excused to work on a recovery center to bring back Dollar and Phone (although at the end Phone is brought back through Coffee finding and repairing his chip). The Mangoes decide to build a tree fort, although Glasses suggests they place their fort on a hill instead of a tree. The team doesn't really cooperate, as Cakey spends too much time on her phone to help, and Glasses is annoyed at Notebook Paper's incompetence to the point that when he is told to make a snowball, he instead makes a snow square. During the fight, the team starts off weak as they start getting hit, but they throw the snow squares at the other team's fort. Eventually, Lamp throws Bread at the Mangoes' fort, causing Cakey's phone to break. Out of anger, she throws Lego at the other team's fort, and causes it to collapse. Because of this, they win the challenge. In The Crate Outdoors, the challenge consists of pushing crates, crossing a gap and finishing a puzzle. Lego thinks that two or three people should push each crate, except for him, Button and Cup since they were armless. Glasses suggests putting armless people with others, but Lego discards his idea in favor of his own. When he is asked how armless contestants will cross the gap, he says Slingshot can launch them across. Finally, Coffee volunteers himself to be the one to finish the puzzle. During the challenge, most of the team is able to push the crates with no problem. Although some groups do get overtaken by others from the Sandstorms, as the groups of Lego, Button and Cup and Cakey & Phone get overtaken by Window and Jelly Bean & Skittle respectively. Popsicle and Water are hindered by Notebook Paper apparently getting distracted by a flower, but they are able to get their crates to the end before the other team. They lift the crate to the shape of the stairs and try to cross the gap. They use Slingshot to launch the armless contestants across while the others swing across, and before the other team. Coffee does the puzzle and nearly finishes it before the Sandstorms, but Skittle and Jelly Bean, who are hyper, finish it before him. This means they're up for elimination. Except now they have to vote each other off. Later, Lego complains about how the other's ideas supposedly slowed them down. The others try to tell him that they should at least try to listen to their ideas instead of controlling them, but he still doesn't listen and blames and insults the others. This causes everyone else to vote him off. Lego himself votes for Cakey for not doing anything in the last few challenges, but with the most votes against him, he is knocked to Limbo Island. The team came to its close in Evade From the Crowd when the two teams are split into teams into three. Category:Teams Category:Mindless Mutated Mangoes